


TiK ToK

by one_hell_of_an_otaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dancing, Lip synching, One-Shot, Singing, fluff?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_hell_of_an_otaku/pseuds/one_hell_of_an_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi try to spend their time wisely, but..... it wasn't one of their better choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TiK ToK

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I got this idea from tumblr user, eren-corporal-rivaille so yeah.... I guess it's a shoutout to them idk go follow them or something okay
> 
> and my tumblr is tokiyaismine okay so yes

“Are you sure we’re alone?”

“Yes, I’m sure, now put the fucking song on before I break your fingers.”

Levi and Eren finally had some alone time and had decided to spend it wisely. Of course, the younger of the two has suggested they sing a song, and the older reluctantly agreed. While Eren was trying to decide whether they should sing One Direction or Taylor Swift, Levi told him, “There is no way I’m listening to that crap,” and thus, they had decided to sing a song by Ke$ha. More specifically, _TiK ToK._

“Make sure you shut the door right,” Levi grumbled, bent over the desk, trying to find the right video to play on YouTube.

Eren walked over to the door and closed it muttering, “Yeah, yeah, don’t get your panties in a twist.”

The click of a mouse was heard throughout Eren’s room and both prepared themselves for what was to come. Levi faced the floor while Eren sat on a chair and watched, eagerly awaiting the loud noise soon to be emanating from the speakers.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy._ Eren knew the words by heart and began to lip synch.

_Grab my glasses I’m out the door; I’m gonna hit this city._ Levi turned his head upwards and began to dance as if Ke$ha was narrating his every move.

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of jack._ Eren was still lip synching, and Levi made a motion with his arms signaling that he was, apparently, brushing his teeth.

_’Cause when I leave for the night, I ain’t coming back._ The smaller man dropped to the floor and Eren stared at him, content with the view he had. Frankly, it was the best time he’s ever spent with Levi.

_I’m talking pedicure on our toes, toes._ Levi had managed to sit down upright and was mimicking the action of painting his toenails. Neither of them would ever know how this could be so fun to do.

_Trying on all our clothes, clothes; Boys blowing up our phones, phones._ Eren threw his phone in the air and caught it, still “singing” along, while Levi was still dancing. He was no longer following the words of the song, but he had began to move in a rhythmic pattern, swaying his hips in a way that made his body look as if it had no bones in it.

Meanwhile, three people stood outside of the door that Eren had meant to close, but failed at doing so. Hanji and Jean were laughing at the two inside the room, and Armin was videotaping it with his phone through the crack in between the door and the wall. They had tried to keep their giggles to a minimum, fearing that Levi would hear them and break their noses, but they were more scared of having their laughs in the video. That would certainly ruin the quality, and who wants to upload such a crappy video to YouTube?

“Are you sure this is such a good idea?” Jean asked Hanji. 

“It’s fine! In fact, if we do get in trouble, I’ll take the blame, so don’t worry,” she assured. “Levi won’t do too much damage on me.” Oh, how Jean prayed that she was right.

“Shh,” Armin shushed. “We have to make sure they don’t hear us.” The other two nodded and focused on the men dancing in the room. A considerable amount of time had passed by since they first started recording, so the song was almost over.

_No, the party don’t start ‘til I walk in… Don’t stop, make it pop. DJ blow my speakers up, tonight, I’mma fight ‘til we see the sunlight._ Levi had started to dance at a faster pace, and somewhere in the first minute of the song, Eren had joined him, but he danced in a much sloppier manner. Levi would have found it disgusting, had he been paying attention to him.  
Hanji had busted out into a fit of giggles, so for keepsakes, Armin ran out of the house and onto the front lawn so he could keep the video. Jean followed suit, not wanting to get hit by a certain Shorty. Levi turned to the door and watched it swing open as Hanji fell to the floor, clutching her gut. Eren had paused the song and his face turned a dark red, along with his ears and part of his neck.

“What the fuck!?” Levi shouted. “How long have you been there?”

The girl calmed down enough to answer his question. “I’ve been here the whole time! I came back because I forgot my purse, and then I see you two idiots in there dancing!” Her laughs had returned and there was no stopping the tears from escaping her eyes. She was truly enjoying herself.

Eren sat in the corner, hitting his head against the wall. “Where are the other morons?” Levi growled.

“They’re probably still in the car waiting for me!” Hanji had calmed down a considerable lot and was able to answer any question thrown her way. “Speaking of them, I should probably go back. We’ll be late to our movie. See ya, Levi! Bye, Eren!”

“Maybe she won’t tell them,” Eren muttered after Hanji left.

“Maybe,” Levi sighed.

-x-

“Levi, I think you need to see this,” Eren choked out.

“See what?” Eren pointed to the computer screen and then stood in the corner, banging his head against the wall yet again.

Eren had been browsing YouTube, once again, and stumbled across a video called _Dancing Idiots_ with over 1 million views. How a video got that popular in just a day was beyond their comprehension. Needless to say, Hanji was in for one hell of an ass kicking by a certain someone.


End file.
